


Ichabod: Best Man in the World

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Ichabod Crane to Ann Wilson's "Best Man In The World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod: Best Man in the World

This can also be viewed or downloaded [here](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/SleepyHollowBestMan.m4v).


End file.
